Tears of a Dragon
by xXRoseGoddessXx
Summary: [COMPLETE]What goes through the mind of someone who has everything but has a heart of ice and feels alone inside? A collection of poems to Seto Kaiba.
1. Heart Of Ice

Tears of a Dragon

Rating: K+ Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of someone who has everything but has a heart of ice and feels alone inside? A collection of poems to Seto Kaiba.

Chapter 1: Heart of Ice

_My life is blur _

_That is forever in motion_

_I hate my life_

_And those in it_

_I wish it would come to an end_

_All I can feel_

_Is the cold loneliness_

_I feel in my heart_

_My heart_

_Has been covered in ice_

_No one knows_

_Why my heartache is so great_

_They want to help_

_But I don't need their pity_

_I don't need anyone_

_I'm better off alone_

**I hope you like it! There's more to come! Please review!**


	2. Alone

Tears of a Dragon

Rating: K+ Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of someone who has everything but has a heart of ice and feels alone inside? A collection of poems to Seto Kaiba.

Chapter 2: Alone

_Loneliness is a funny thing_

_At first_

_It makes you feel safe_

_Away from the people_

_Who have plagued your heart_

_With so much pain_

_You pretend nothing wrong_

_Like you don't care_

_When really_

_You're broken inside_

_It consumes you_

_So you can't escape_

_My lonely days continue to haunt me_

_With an image of you_

_Smiling from the pits of hell_

_No matter what I do_

_I still feel alone_

_And let my pain_

_Dwell in my heart_

**Well, do you like? Please review!**


	3. Thank You

Tears of a Dragon

Rating: K+Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of someone who has everything but has a heart of ice and feels alone inside? A collection of poems to Seto Kaiba.

Chapter 3: Thank You

_I've gone through so much_

_So much pain_

_But I stood strong_

_Even when_

_I just want to break down_

_I stood strong for you_

_You always stood by me_

_Through the good and the bad_

_You're the only person that_

_Truly understands_

_And I thank you_

_For being my light_

_Through the dark times_

_I promise I'll protect you_

_From any evil that comes_

_I'll shield you from the darkness_

_Thank you_

_For being by my side_

_My little brother_

**I thought it would be nice to add a lighter poem since mostly all of them were going to be very dark. Besides I thought it would be cute for Kaiba to thank Mokuba for always being with him. Hope ya like! Please review.**


	4. Sorrow

Tears of a Dragon

Rating: K+Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of someone who has everything but has a heart of ice and feels alone inside? A collection of poems to Seto Kaiba.

Chapter 4: Sorrow

_No one knows_

_The deep sorrow_

_That plagues my heart_

_I cry a million tears_

_Every night_

_Wishing my sorrow would disappear_

_I feel so alone_

_My sorrow_

_That runs like a river in my heart_

_My soul remains in the darkness_

_When will my sorrow_

_Ever come to an end?_

_I wish for that day_

_The day my heart_

_Will find salvation_

**Another chapter down. Hope you like! Please review.**


	5. Tortured Soul

Tears of a Dragon

Rating: K+Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of someone who has everything but has a heart of ice and feels alone inside? A collection of poems to Seto Kaiba.

Chapter 5: Tortured Soul

_My soul runs dry_

_Its weary spirit_

_Will soon fade_

_Into the darkest shadows_

_And the light_

_Will disappear_

_From my heart_

_Leaving me in the darkness_

_I can no longer_

_Soar the skies freely_

_Until the day_

_I can escaped the darkness_

_My soul will finally rest_

_But I wonder_

_Will that day ever come_

**I have to run 'cause I have so much work to do but I made sure to give you guys a quick update. Please review. It makes me write more.**


	6. Demons In My Heart

Tears of a Dragon

Rating: K+Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of someone who has everything but has a heart of ice and feels alone inside? A collection of poems to Seto Kaiba.

Chapter 6: Demons in My Heart

_My heart_

_Weeps every night_

_But I continue ignore_

_The silent cries _

_That echoes through my being_

_The demons continue_

_To build the icy barrier_

_So I can never feel_

_The warmth and love_

_I was once given_

_The demons in my heart_

_Continue to consume_

_What's left of my former self_

_Leaving me_

_To what I am today_

_A heartless person_

_Who feels no warmth or love_

_Whose unhappiness_

_Runs deep_

_That no one will ever see_

**Hope ya like! Please review!**


	7. My Guardians

Tears of a Dragon

Rating: K+Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of someone who has everything but has a heart of ice and feels alone inside? A collection of poems to Seto Kaiba.

Chapter 7: My Guardians

_I wonder through dark fields_

_To find the key_

_To my salvation_

_I do not fear the shadows_

_Because my guardians_

_Will shield me from their evil_

_My three guardians_

_That walked beside me_

_Through these dark times_

_My three dragons_

_That gives me strength to combat the evil_

_That wishes to destroy_

_As long as I have my guardians_

_Beside me_

_I will always win_

_Against the shadows_

**I thought of this poem because Kaiba does treasure his Blue Eyes White Dragon cards so I thought I'd write about that. Hope ya like. Tell me how you feel.**


	8. Man in the Mirror

Tears of a Dragon

Rating: K+Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of someone who has everything but has a heart of ice and feels alone inside? A collection of poems to Seto Kaiba.

Chapter 8: Man in the Mirror

_I look in the mirror_

_I see a man_

_Who's broken inside_

_I see a man_

_Whose heart is surrounded by ice_

_That lets no one in_

_To see the pain_

_He feels every night_

_His eyes pierce through the soul_

_Holding his dark memories_

_Despite his dark past_

_He still holds his head high_

_I ask him_

_To melt the barrier_

_To show everyone_

_I'm not a heartless creature_

_But someone who needs to find his way_

_I see the main in the mirror_

_I see my reflection_

_An empty shell_

_That wants to be loved_

**I actually got inspired by Michael Jackson's "Man in the mirror" song so I thought that would fit Kaiba's character perfectly. Hope ya like. Please review!**


	9. Dragon’s Rage

Tears of a Dragon

Rating: K+Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of someone who has everything but has a heart of ice and feels alone inside? A collection of poems to Seto Kaiba.

Chapter 9: Dragon's Rage

_People ask me_

_Why am I so bitter_

_Why am I_

_So angry at the world_

_But they don't know_

_The horrors_

_I've seen throughout my life_

_People always trying to figure you out_

_Like some damn puzzle_

_Pretending they care_

_When they don't give a damn_

_I don't fall for such foolish emotions_

_People toy with my heart_

_But that only builds the rage_

_Inside me_

_A dragon's rage_

_That courses through my veins_

_Will soon devour_

_Those who have betrayed me_

**Hope ya like. This is one of my favorites I've made so far. Please review.**


	10. Night Sky

Tears of a Dragon

Rating: K+Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of someone who has everything but has a heart of ice and feels alone inside? A collection of poems to Seto Kaiba.

Chapter 10: Night Sky

_I look up at the night sky_

_It reminds me of myself_

_My heart is like the night sky_

_Dark and alone_

_Fill with mystery_

_Never knowing where it ends_

_Where the turmoil_

_Inside me_

_Comes to an end_

_Yet there's always_

_One lone star_

_That shines brightly_

_Piercing the darkness of the night_

_I still wonder_

_If the light within_

_Still burns inside_

_I look up at the night sky_

_Looking for the answers_

_I seek_

_Maybe one day_

_I'll find my answer_

**I like this one because it was different and I wanted it to be as unique as possible! Hope you feel the same! Please Review!**


	11. Hikari

Tears of a Dragon

Rating: K+Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of someone who has everything but has a heart of ice and feels alone inside? A collection of poems to Seto Kaiba.

Author's Note: This is a Seto x Serenity poem! Hope ya like!

Chapter 11: Hikari

_I lay in the darkness_

_Not letting others_

_Inside to see_

_The battle I face inside_

_Love was a word_

_That disappeared a lone time ago_

_To me_

_Until I met you_

_You weren't like the others_

_You were always there_

_When I needed you most_

_Even though_

_Our love was banned_

_As the world tried to take you away_

_But our love shined brightly_

_Defeating the shadows_

_You were the light_

_That guided me_

_Through the darkness_

_I love you _

_More than anything_

_Thanks to you_

_I can love again_

_You showed me a world_

_That I thought never existed_

_Thank you_

_For being with me_

_For letting me love you everyday_

_And giving me your love_

_In return_

_I'll always love you_

_My hikari_

**I know it kinda doesn't fir in with the rest of the poems but I really wanted to try a love poem since I'm really not good at them. Of course this is Seto x Serenity and I hope you guys like it like I said it's my first romance poem I wrote. Please review!**


	12. Misunderstood

Tears of a Dragon

Rating: K+Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of someone who has everything but has a heart of ice and feels alone inside? A collection of poems to Seto Kaiba.

Chapter 12: Misunderstood

_People think I'm heartless_

_I'm cold_

_Or a bastard_

_That cares about no one_

_But himself_

_That is the image_

_I'm forced to carry_

_On my shoulders_

_But I can blame no one_

_But myself_

_I carry myself this way_

_To be strong and ruthless_

_So I won't get used_

_Like I once was by that devil_

_Another personality_

_Born from my hatred_

_That stares in the eyes_

_Of those who wish_

_To give me comfort and relief_

_But I turn them away_

_Lying to myself_

_Saying I don't need them _

_When really_

_I want to be their friend_

_I'm misunderstood_

_In this world_

_I want people to see the real me_

_But I'm afraid_

_No one ever will_

**I gotta to go because I have crazy homework! Please review! Only have 3 more chapters to go!**


	13. Lost and Found

Tears of a Dragon

Rating: K+Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of someone who has everything but has a heart of ice and feels alone inside? A collection of poems to Seto Kaiba.

Chapter 13: Lost and Found

_I lost my innocence_

_That once filled my heart_

_And found the sorrow_

_That plagues me everyday_

_I lost the two angels_

_That kept me warm_

_Through those cold nights_

_And found the devil_

_That has tainted my soul_

_I lost the warmth and love_

_I once received_

_And found only cold and bitterness_

_Everything that was precious to me_

_I'm lost in a sea of despair_

_What I found beyond those shadows_

_Haunts me in my dreams_

_Even till today_

**Ok I wanted to end this chapter with some suspense. Can you guess who's the two angels he's talking? Ha! It's a secret. If you review I'll tell you.**


	14. I Pray

Tears of a Dragon

Rating: K+Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of someone who has everything but has a heart of ice and feels alone inside? A collection of poems to Seto Kaiba.

Chapter 14: I Pray

_I close my eyes_

_And I ask God_

_To forgive me_

_For the sins_

_I have cast upon others_

_So my soul will find peace_

_And not drawn in the sea_

_Of misery and despair_

_I pray every night_

_So that one day_

_God will find forgiveness_

_For my weary spirit_

_I pray every night_

_So my brother_

_Can have someone_

_That can cherish and love him_

_Everyday for the rest of his life_

_I hope that one day_

_My soul will find rest_

_So the gates of heaven_

_Will open its doors to me_

_A misguided soul_

_I only hope_

_The day my life comes to an end_

_God will accept my soul_

_And open the doors to paradise_

**Ok everybody! The next chapter will the last (duh duh duh!) So get ready! Please review!**


	15. Tears of a Dragon

Tears of a Dragon

Rating: K+Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: What goes through the mind of someone who has everything but has a heart of ice and feels alone inside? A collection of poems to Seto Kaiba.

Chapter 15: Tears of a Dragon

_My tears race down my cheek_

_Creating the river_

_Which my soul drowns in_

_I have dreams_

_Of those horrid times_

_The tears continue to flow_

_Tears that of which a dragon_

_Weeps through those hollow nights_

_My tears run like the river_

_Where the broken memories_

_Of past lay_

_In the valley of death_

_I cry a thousand tears_

_That echoes through the night_

_But no one ever hears_

_My silent cries_

_The tears of dragon_

_Of a person_

_Who has lost his way_

_Are the tears_

_I weep every night_

_The tears of a lost soul_

_Hoping to find his way_

**Well this is the last chapter so I hope you enjoyed it! My next poetry will be about Seto and Serenity orone dedicated to Yami so look out for one ofthose (plz help me decide, give me some suggestion). P.S - For the last chapter, if you said the two angels were his parents then you guessed right! Suprising a lot of people thought it was Mokuba and Serenity but good try anyway.**


End file.
